Father
by Green Goblin
Summary: Xander has kept a long hidden secret that no one knows. ObiWan sends Luke, to a far off galaxy, to find a Jedi by the name of Thirteen. Leia, Han, Chewbacca, C3PO, and R2D2, join Luke. But close behind them is Boba Fett.


**Father**

**Setting: Post Chosen; Post The Empire Strikes Back. Other crossovers later.  
Summary: Xander has kept a long hidden secret that no one knows. Obi-Wan sends Luke, to a far off galaxy, to find a Jedi by the name of Thirteen. Leia, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2, join Luke. But close behind them is Boba Fett.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Buffy, I only own Jala Secura, Gar Gar Binks, Yarin Shardi (a tuskin raider).  
Pairings: Xander/Aayla Secura (mentioned), Xander/Oola, Buffy/Boba Fett, Faith/Chewbacca, Han/Leia, Willow/Kennedy, Dawn/Gar Gar, Anya/Yarin, Angel/Cordelia, Riley/Sam, and Spike/Fred, others later on.  
Rating: M  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_**Xander looked around at the place where he had first heard of the Jedi Order. Where he had spent five years training in the Jedi way. Where he had first learned that he could do what all other Jedi couldn't do, use the dark side without becoming a dark lord of the Sith. Where he had fashioned thirteen lightsabers that had everyone calling him Thirteen. Where he had met his future wife Aayla Secura, the Twi'lek Jedi Knight. Where he had been made a Jedi Knight and a General during the clone wars. Where he had secretly proposed to Aayla. Where she had told him that she was pregnant with his child. Where he would last see her smile ever again. Xander spun around when he felt a presence behind him, there stood Obi-Wan Kenobi, his first friend in this strange land.**_

_**"Man you have gotten old Obi-Wan." Xander remarked as he smirked at his friend.**_

_**"Hello Alexander, I see that you've been doing well." Obi-Wan stated while he sat down in one of the chairs.**_

_**"I take it that you wanted to speak with me." Xander guessed as he too sat down.**_

_**"Exactly old friend. There is a person that I need you to train for me, the son of an old friend, I would have sent him to Yoda, but Yoda wants me to send him to you for further training." Obi-Wan said as he studied his friends face.**_

_**"Who's son?" Xander asked as he suspected the already known answer, but hoping he was wrong.**_

_**"Anakin's son Luke." Obi-Wan said as he watched Xander's face take on an anger gleam.**_

_**"Why in hell would I want to train Vader's children." Xander asked as he stood up from his chair.**_

_**"They are our last hope for the Jedi Order to continue on." Obi-Wan stated as he too stood.**_

_**Xander bowed his head sadly, "I don't think I could handle training two padawans Obi-Wan."**_

_**"I know you can old friend." Obi-Wan said as he walked over to Xander and laid his hands on his shoulders. "Please do it for the sake of Aayla's galaxy."**_

_**Xander looked up at Obi-Wan, "That's hitting below the belt Benny."**_

_**Obi-Wan smiled, "I know."**_

_**"Fine I'll train them, but I'll train them my way." Xander said as he looked out of the council room window.**_

_**"Thank you Alexander, I'll show Luke the way."**_

_**"You do that and let me get back to sleep in peace." Xander muttered his Obi-Wan slowly faded away. The room slowly faded from Xander's sight when he started to wake up.**_

**Xander woke up and stared at the ceiling, wondering why he agreed to train Anakin's children. He pushed his blankets off and stood up. He had already taken a shower, got dressed and was making something for breakfast when eight women and five men walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. They stopped when they spotted Xander at the stove cooking.**

**"Are we in the right house B?" Faith asked as she walked to the table and sat down, she was followed by the rest of the women.**

**"I pretty sure since I checked the address on the mailbox, I just don't know this brooding man in our kitchen." Buffy answered as she looked to her oldest friend. Everyone started laughing at that.**

**"Very funny Buffster, you are so funny I forgot to laugh." Xander muttered as everyone slowed down at laughing.**

**"All right, so what's got you this brooding early this morning?" Kennedy asks as Xander turns the stove off, and turns to face, what he considered to be his real family, and looks at each and every one of them.**

**"What would you say if I told you that I lied about getting stuck at Oxnard the summer after graduation?" Xander asked as he looked over at Buffy.**

**Angel looked up at Xander, "Does this have something to do with the strange smell that comes off of you from time to time?" Everyone looked at Angel with weird looks.**

**"What smell?" Dawn asked as she looked from Angel and Xander, who had now started an intense game of staring at each other with unreadable faces.**

**"It's a cross between a wet dog, a female of some sort, and of what smells like good and evil." Anya said as she got up and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.**

**Xander turned to stare at Anya, Anya saw the look on Xander's Face.**

**"Please, I may be an ex-vengeance demon but I have a really good sense of smell, and when he walks past me at a certain angle I smell that exact same smell."**

**"But, he hides this scent with his own most of the time." Spike adds as he takes out a pack of smokes.**

**"Because I didn't think that you would be able to smell her on me." Xander said as he looked over at Spike.**

**"No offense Whelp, but this woman could live as far a way as the moon and we would still smell her on you." Spike said as he shook out a cigarette.**

**Xander lets out a laugh, "Trust me, she lives farther away then the moon."**

**Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at him, when he said that.**

**Giles takes his glasses off and starts to clean them, "Why don't you start at the beginning Xander."**

**Xander nods his head, "Sounds fair." Xander said as he started to tell his family what really happened that summer. He told them how he had found a space ship of some sort in Montana. How he had fixed it up and how it immediately closed behind him and blasted off, taking him with it. How he had landed on a planet that was inhabited by what looked like tall standing dogs. How they seemed to want to help him. How they had taking him with them when they left for a planet called Coruscant. How he was taken to see a person called a Jedi. How he was confirmed to have 20,000,000 midi-chlorines. How the oldest of the Jedi Masters, a being called Yoda had taken him as a padawan learner. How he had discovered that he could use both sides of the force with out being able to join to either side of the force. How he had fashioned thirteen lightsabers because of his overly cautious nature. How he was adequately named Thirteen, when he was made a Jedi Knight. How he had fallen for another Jedi Knight. How they got married. All about how they survived the Clone Wars, just for her to die during childbirth, and all the other stuff that had happened while he was there. When Xander finished he leaned against the counter while everybody processed what Xander had told them.**

**Willow looked up at Xander with a look of confusion on her face, "So, you're saying that you're a father?"**

**Xander nods, "Yeah I am, her name's Jala."**

"**So, where is she?" Dawn asks as she leans back in her chair.**

"**With Aayla's parents, I think." Xander said he looked over at Dawn.**

"**So that makes us her aunts and uncles." Willow said as she gleefully hops up and down in her seat.**

"**Calm down Willow." Kennedy said as she laughed at her girlfriend's antics.**

"**But I can't, I'm going to be an auntie." Willow said excitedly as she looked over at Kennedy.**

"**Hey I get to spoil her rotten." Dawn said as she rubbed her hands together.**

**Xander laughs as he puts his hands up to stop the flood of questions, "Wait a minute, I haven't told you the rest. They will be here sometime this month, but when they do they will leave immediately after with me on the ship."**

"**Wait a minute, you're leaving?" Faith asked as she leaned back in her chair.**

"**Yes, yes I am." Xander said as he looked at each and everyone of his family.**

"**Why?" Fred asked as she looked at Xander.**

"**Because they need my help there." Xander said as he looked straight at Buffy, "And I need to help them, it's like being a slayer, you protect the people from the forces of darkness."**

**Buffy nodded, "I can understand that. But we are going with you Xander."**

"**But…"**

"**No."**

"**Buff…"**

"**No."**

"**It's…"**

"**NO. We are going with you, and that's final."**

**Xander shook his head, "Fine, but when we are there you take orders from me understood."**

**Buffy nodded, "Not a problem."**

"**Uh, problem. We all can't go with Xander." Giles said as he put his glasses on.**

"**We could ask Robin if he could train the girls." Faith said as she looked at Giles.**

"**Good idea Faith. I'll talk to him now." Giles said as he stood up and left the kitchen.**

"**Well, I guess you guys are going to pack clothes and other stuff." Xander said as he walked out of the kitchen.**

**Dawn looked over at her sister, "I can't wait."**

"**Chill Dawn, it's probably just like the Milky Way." Buffy said as she got up and walked out of the kitchen to go pack.**

**

* * *

**

**Two weeks later**

"**Are you sure this is the galaxy?" Han Solo asked as he looked at the map of the galaxy.**

"**It only has nine planets." Leia Organa said as she looked out of the view port.**

"**Well, Ben did say that this great Jedi Knight lives in this galaxy.**

"**This is weird. The computer says that the only planet with life on it is the third planet from the sun." Han said as he looked over at the screen.**

'**Aargh.' Chewbacca growled as he looked over at Han.**

"**I know buddy, but Luke says this guy lives there, so I guess we go get him." Han said as he pilots the _Millennium Falcon_ toward the third planet.**

**Meanwhile**

**Dawn and Cordelia watch Xander as he practiced Tai-Chi.**

"**Man, he is good." Cordy said as Xander did a complicated move.**

"**Yeah." Dawn agreed as she watched Xander do another complicated move.**

**Xander was about to do another move when he felt a tremor go through him. "They're here." Xander said as he threw up his hands as if to catch something.**

**Han felt the ship jerk out of his control, "Hey what the hell!"**

"**What is it?" Leia asked as she, Luke, and Chewbacca rushed into the cockpit.**

"**I don't know it's like it has a mind of its own." Han said as he tried to regain control.**

"**Xand?" Dawn asked as she and Cordelia watched as he lowered his arms down slowly.**

"**Run and get Willow now!" Xander called out.**

"**Okay." Dawn said as she took off running to get Willow.**

"**Oh, Kennedy." Willow moaned as she felt the metal barbell rub against her rigid nipple. Willow combed her fingers through her girlfriends' hair.**

"**You like that Baby?" Kennedy asks as she goes back to licking Willows' nipple.**

"**Oh yeah." Willow moaned as she felt Kennedy's fingers rub against her wet slit.**

"**WILLOW!"**

**Kennedy raised her head so fast that she hit her head against Willows chin. "OW!"**

"**XANDER NEEDS YOU!"**

"**Oh ow." Willow muttered as she, rubbed her chin, and Kennedy, rubbing her head, looked at each other.**

"**I'm going to kill him." Kennedy muttered darkly.**

"**Not before me." Willow said as she hooked her bra back up, pulled her shirt down, zipped and buttoned her pants. Willow and Kennedy walked out of Willows' library and headed outside.**

"**Geez, looks like some ones angry." Faith said as she noticed the looks on their faces.**

"**You would be too if you were interrupted in the middle of something." Willow muttered as they, followed by Faith, walked out of the patio doors and noticed that they were too late, for on the backyard was a humongous ship.**

"**Wow." Kennedy muttered as all of the slayers came out of the buildings and stared at the ship.**

"**Oh shit!" Willow exclaimed when she saw Xander kneeling on the ground, she ran towards Xander. She fell to her knees she got to her best friends side, she noticed that his nose was bleeding. "Are you all right Xander?"**

**Xander wiped away the blood. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that every since I got back to Earth I didn't use the force, so it was a little harder than I expected." Xander said as he looked at Willow. Before they could stand up two hairy feet came into their line of sight. "Please don't let that be what I think it is." Xander muttered.**

"**Wow, a walking rug." Faith's voice could be heard from a couple of feet behind them.**

'**Grrr.'**

"**Faith don't upset the Wookie." Xander called out as he raised his head.**

"**Wookie?" Buffy asked.**

"**Chewbacca?"**

'**Aarrg." Chewbacca said as he grabbed Thirteen and gave him a Wookie hug.**

"**Chewie, can't breathe." Xander wheezed out. Chewbacca let go of Thirteen and set him back down on the ground.**

"**Wait a minute, you know this guy Chewie?"**

'**Grrr Aargh.' Chewbacca said as he nodded his head.**

"**Okay, wait a minute." Buffy said as she stepped between the people. "Are these the people you are expecting Xand?"**

"**Yep." Xander nodded as he looked over at the blonde boy. "Most definitely Buffy."**

"**Wait, you are the legendary Jedi Knight known as Thirteen." Leia asked as she looked Xander up and down. "I thought you would be older."**

"**I am older then when I first stumbled upon your galaxy." Xander said as he looked the girl over. "I just don't age when I'm in your galaxy." Xander said as he turned to his family, "You guys might want to go get your bags, we'll be leaving in a while."**

"**Got it." Gunn said as he headed for his room.**

"**I can't wait." Dawn said as she followed Gunn.**

"**I still need to pack a few things." Cordelia said as she headed for the house, she was followed by Giles, Anya, Faith, Angel, Spike, Fred, Buffy, Willow, and Kennedy.**

"**Wait a second, I was only supposed to pick you up. Not anyone else." Han said as he looked at Xander.**

"**I tried to get them to stay, but they are stubborn." Xander said as he looked after his family. "Don't worry you'll be paid."**

"**How much?"**

"**50,000 credits."**

"**You have that much?"**

"**Trust me, I have more than that."**

**Four hours later**

**Xander was sitting on a bench when he spotted Buffy coming out with her bags and his trunk.**

"**Hey Xand, I got your trunk for you!" Buffy called out.**

"**Thanks Buff." Xander said as she came a little closer, Buffy nodded and headed to the ship.**

**Next was Willow and Kennedy. "Can you believe it a real space ship." Willow said as they got to Xander.**

" **Just a piece of advice, they don't know anything about lesbians okay, so try and keep your sexual activities quiet." Xander said as he looked at his long time best friend.**

"**Not a problem." Willow agreed as she and Kennedy headed to the ship.**

**Faith and Gunn walked out of the house carrying three bags each.**

**Xander looked their way and shook his head, "Why are you bringing three bags of clothes?"**

"**Because I do not what to wear clothes like that." Faith stated as she pointed at Leia.**

"**Yeah, I mean come on they aren't even wearing anything resembling our kind of clothes." Gunn agreed.**

**Xander shook his head "Don't worry about that, there will be different types of clothing trust me."**

"**Well, I'm still bringing my clothes." Faith said as they walked past Xander.**

"**Fine." Xander said as he watched them walk up the ramp.**

**Next out of the house was Spike and Fred, with Spike carrying most of the baggage.**

**"Having fun Fangless?"**

**"Very funny Whelp." Spike said as he and Fred headed for the ramp.**

**Xander was about to get up when Dawn came out with Riley and Sam behind her, "Xander, Riley and Sam are here to see you!"**

**"Great." Xander muttered as he watched Riley and Sam walk over.**

**"Xander." Riley said as he raise his hand.**

**Xander took it, "Riley."**

**"We need to talk to you about that ship." Sam said as she nodded to the _Millennium Falcon._**

**"What about." Xander said as looked at the Finns.**

**"About how it might be dangerous." Riley pointed out.**

**"Trust me Riley it's not dangerous." Xander said just as Chewbacca came down the ramp and towards Xander.**

**'Aargh growl.'**

**Xander turned to look at Chewbacca, "Wait a minute Chewie." Xander turned back to the Finns, "Look if you want to you two can come."**

**"What was that?" Sam asked as she pointed to Chewbaccas back.**

**"That is what's called a Wookie." Xander pointed out.**

**"Wookie?" Riley asked as he looked at Xander.**

**"Just trust me, and grab your stuff and head on to the ship." Xander said as Dawn, Giles, Anya, Angel, and Cordelia came walking out the doors.**

**"All right we'll go." Riley said as he and Sam headed for their car to grab their duffle bags.**


End file.
